Stolen Innocence
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: How can you protect someone from abuse when no one knows it's happening? How do you protect your kids from someone you trust? Cody hires a new babysitter for his kids. The babysitter is a predator, and Cody's kids become his new prey! Please R&R!
1. The Babysitter

Chapter One: The babysitter

Cody Martin was now 32 and single. He had two kids with his ex girlfriend Megan, Jeremy and Justin. Jeremy was 13 and Justin was 12. Megan had left Cody and her kids behind. Now, Cody cared for them, with occasional help from Zack and his wife Maddie, who had a 14 year old son named Brad.

"Jeremy, I have got to go to work. Call Zack, he'll help you with it. He's better than me with wood shop." Cody told his son, grabbing his lunch box from the table.

"But dad, I want you to help me. Your always so busy. I miss the time we used to spend together. Don't you?" Jeremy asked setting his math book on the table.

"Of course I do buddy, but if I don't work, we'll lose our house and everything. Make sure Justin eats something before he goes to bed." Cody kissed Jeremy's blonde head and walked out.

Jeremy stood there, disappointment lined his small round face.

"Is did gone already?" Justin came into the kitchen.

"Yeah, he'll be home sooner than usual tonight. He's hiring a babysitter." Jeremy flashed Justin a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Okay?" Justin started off.

"Wait. You have to eat before you go. Dad told me to make sure you did." Jeremy opened the fridge and jestered to it.

"I'm not hungry though." Justin whined.

"Well, I'm sorry, but rules are rules."

Justin ate and went to bed. Jeremy fell asleep at the kitchen table doing homework.

The house was silent and still for hours more.

Jeremy left someone shaking him.

"Wake up Jerm." He heard his fathers voice.

"Wha- What?" Jeremy yawned.

"Meet the new babysitter. His name is Nick. He's just getting out of high school, so he's probably still a kid at heart. Right Nick?" Cody elbowed him.

"Right." Nick smiled.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Jeremy tried to smile, but it came out as a frown.

Jeremy didn't get a good vibe from Nick at all.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Cody asked Nick as Jeremy disappeared upstairs.

"Yeah, sure."

"I hope you can handle them." Cody scratched his chin.

"It will be alright. Belive me, I know exactly how to care for a kid." Nick gave a smile that startled Cody.

"Alright then. Goodnight." Cody led Nick tot he door.

"Goodnight." Nick said, then left.

A/N- Please continue to read this. I know this chapter was very boring, but I had to get started. I have a lot of good ideas for it, I hope you guys enjoy this, I think it will be my best fic yet! Thanks for reading, and please continue!


	2. Breakfast

Chapter Two: Breakfast

Nick greeted Jeremy and Justin when they got up the next day.

"Want some breakfast?" Nick asked cheerfully.

"No. I don't eat breakfast." Jeremy sat down at the table and continued the homework he had started the previous night.

"What about you little one?" He asked Justin.

"No thanks. I'll eat a pop tart." Justin took one from the box and put it in the toaster.

"What time do you have to be off to school?" Nick set down beside Jeremy.

"About an hour." He answered not looking up.

"Well, you need to eat something before you go." Nick took Jeremy's homework and shut the math book.

"Hey. I have to finish that." Jeremy protested.

"After you eat." Nick gave a cheerful smile that annoyed Jeremy.

"I'm not eating anything. Give it back." Jeremy tried to pull the book from Nick's hands.

Nick acted in a fit of rage. He shoved the book at Jeremy so hard that he fell from the stool he was on and onto the floor.

"THERE!" Nick screamed.

Jeremy was so shocked that he couldn't move.

Justin's pop tart popped up breaking the silence.

Finally, Jeremy stood up. Nick ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you ready to eat now?" He asked, this time without a smile.

"I don't eat breakfast Nick!" Jeremy rubbed his arm.

Nick grabbed Jeremy by the front of the shirt.

"You will eat. Do you understand me?" Nick let go.

"Why are you acting like this?" Jeremy asked, fear in his voice.

Nick glared before hitting him hard in the face.

"I'm not acting like anything." He continued to glare at Jeremy.

Justin cried softly in his own arms.

"If you sat ANYTHING about this..." Nick trailed off and left the room.

Jeremy went to his brother and hugged him.

"It's okay. Don't mention anything about this to dad, don't mention it to anyone." A tear fell from Jeremy's eye as he hugged his brother.

A/N- There's Chapter two. I hope it is enjoyable. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Jeremy's Room

Chapter Three: Jeremy's Room

Jeremy and Justin came in from school hoping to find Cody. Instead, Nick was still there. Jeremy had thought about what happened earlier all day. He was embarrassed and didn't want to be around Nick any more.

"I'll be upstairs." Jeremy said walking upstairs.

"Okay." Nick said watching TV.

"Why isn't dad back yet?" Justin asked.

"He has to work late. He'll be home in an hour or two. You'll be okay." Nick took some popcorn from a bowl.

"Whatever." Justin breathed following his brother who had already went upstairs.

After the two boys were gone, Nick looked at the stairs and ran his hand through his hair as if he were thinking.

He flipped the TV off and slowly started up the stairs. He walked down a hallway until he came to a room labeled with Jeremy's name. He walked in.

"Hey." Nick said shutting the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked rather harshly.

"I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I did something really bad to you this morning. I want to show you that I'm sorry." Nick smiled to Jeremy.

"If you'd just leave, I'd be happy." Jeremy forced a smile to Nick.

"What is it that you don't like about me?" Nick asked.

"Besides the fact that you hit me?" Jeremy asked shaking his head in disbelief.

"I said I was sorry about that. Why don't you just forget about it already?" Nick raised his voice.

"Has anyone ever hit you like that?" Jeremy asked shutting his math book and looking at Nick.

"Nick set down on the corner of Jeremy's bed..

"Yeah, I did." He replied.

"And did you just let it go?" Jeremy opened his math book.

"I had to let it go! I had no damn choice! No choice!" Nick was screaming again.

"Please leave." Jeremy said. He was getting scared again.

"I'm not leaving. I want to talk."

"Well I don't!" Jeremy protested.

Nick moved closer to Jeremy and begin rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't freakin' touch me!" Jeremy pulled away quickly.

"You know you like it." Nick pulled his own shirt off.

"Take your pants off." He said undoing his own belt.

"NO! No. Why are you doing this? Please don't Leave! I forgive you. I'm sorry..."

"Take them off!" Nick screamed and hit Jeremy across the face. This time blood flew from his lip.

After refusing, Nick pushed Jeremy on the bed and undid his pants.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeremy said crying.

Through a crack in the door, Justin watched what Nick did, crying.

A/N- There's Chapter Three. I hope you enjoy it, Chapter four will be up next. It will introduce Zack. And alot more! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!


	4. Christmas Pictures

Chapter Four: Christmas Pictures

Jeremy set in a chair downstairs biting on his nails. You could tell he had been crying. Justin had been in his room since last night.

"Jeremy, what is wrong with you?" Cody asked setting down beside his son.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Jeremy held back his tears.

"Are you sure buddy?" Cody felt his head as if checking for a fever.

"Yeah."

"Well, your Uncle Zack is coming over to baby sit you for today. Nick couldn't make it. He said he had something he had to do. I think he's bringing Bradley too." Cody stood up.

"Do you know why Justin isn't coming out of his room?"

"No." Jeremy said in an almost whisper.

The door bell sounded.

"That must be Zack." Cody called walking to the door and answering it.

"Hey." Jeremy heard Zack say from the door.

Soon, Cody and his twin appeared with Bradley.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Cody asked Zack pulling him into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"Jeremy. He has been acting strange. He won't eat, he refuses to go into his room. What could it be?" Cody asked.

"I dunno. Maybe something happened in there." Zack shrugged.

"Like what? Nick was here, nothing could have happened." Cody spoke softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be fine in a few days." Zack patted his brother on the back.

"Thanks, Zack." Cody smiled as they went back into the front room.

Cody left for work, saying goodbye to Jeremy, and yelling goodbye to Justin.

"Well, we are going to take our Christmas pictures today." Zack smiled pulling a camera out.

"JUSTIN. GET DOWN HERE." Zack yelled upstairs.

"Put these Santa hats on." Zack said putting one on himself as well.

"JUSTIN?" Zack yelled again.

Justin finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Just as the kids were posing for the picture, the door bell rang. Nick stood on the other side.

"Come on in." Zack called cheerfully.

Jeremy panicked and begin breathing hard. Finally, he regained himself.

"Hey Nick, we're taking Christmas pictures. Jump in." Zack picked the camera up again.

Nick stood in between Bradley and Jeremy. Jeremy scooted away.

"Jeremy, move closer to Nick." Zack spoke.

The horrid pictures of the previous night flashed through Jeremy's mind. He began crying and ran off out the back door.

A/N- There's Chapter four. I will not be updating "Wishing For Life" Today. I don't have time. Enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. The Park

Chapter Five: The Park

"Jeremy?" Zack asked grabbing Jeremy's arms. Jeremy tried to pull away from Zack, but Zack's strength was too much.

"What is wrong with you?" Zack asked, finally getting Jeremy to come to a hault.

He could see Jeremy in the other room.

"Nothing. I am just having a dad day." Jeremy sobbed into Zack's chest.

Zack hugged him back.

"Are you going to be okay buddy?" Zack asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy pulled away. Jeremy went into the bathroom.

Zack made his way into the living room again.

"What was it?" Nick asked, knowing that Jeremy hadn't exposed him.

"I don't know. Do you want to take Justin to the park? Maybe if Bradley hangs out with him a little while...I mean, he is about Jeremy's age."

"Sure." Nick agreed with a smile.

Nick led Justin out the door, Zack didn't notice his resistants.

Jeremy came back into the family room.

"Where's Justin?" Jeremy asked looking around in alert.

"He...went to a friends house." Zack lied. Zack didn't want to mention Nick because he didn't want Jeremy to be mad because he hadn't gotten to go to the park.

"Oh." Jeremy sighed.

"Why don't you and Bradley go play?" Zack asked.

"I don't want to play." Jeremy said rolling up on the couch.

"Are you sure your okay sport?" Zack asked again, this time setting by Jeremy.

"Fine." Jeremy yawned, and soon, dosed off.

PARK

"So Justin? What do you want to do?" Nick smiled looking around. It was a cold morning and no one was there.

"Go home." Justin looked at the rock he was kicking.

"We can't go home. Jeremy needs some alone time." Nick smiled.

"Yeah! Because you hurt him!" Justin yelled, tears covered his face.

"I did no such thing." Nick screamed grabbing Justin's hair and throwing him to the ground.  
Justin spit dirt from his mouth. It was beginning to bleed.

"Don' you be lying boy." Nick said, more calmly.

"I'm not. I saw you. In the room." Justin had stood up.

"No you didn't!" Nick had never been so furious.

Nick kicked Justin back to the ground. He continued kicking him, until his face was bruised. Nick then dragged the boy into the boys bathroom.

"You want to be like your brother? Well, if not, it's to damn late!" Nick screamed, unbuckling his belt.

"Pull your clothes off!" Nick demanded.

Justin got to his feet and tried to run. Nick grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back.

"I said pull them off!" Nick screamed, violently ripping the shirt up over Justin's head. Then, he moved down to Justin's pants, as the boy cried, Nick muffled his screams for help.

A/N- Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried my best, I actually like it. Well, thanks for reviewing, and please continue!


	6. Pain

Chapter Six: Lies

"Why did YOU do this? How am I suppose to cover up your cuts and bruises? HUH?" Nick yelled at Justin, who sat in the corner, crying. There was blood on his shirt and pants.

Justin did not speak.

"Wait." Nick thought aloud. "We'll just everyone that you got into a fight with someone kid, and I couldn't get there fast enough because I was in the bathroom! Perfect!" Nick smiled.

"Let's go!" He yelled picking Justin up by his shirt collar and leading him from the bathroom.

Cody had gotten off work late and was at home now. He and Zack we're watching football. Jeremy was rolled up on a chair.

Nick and Justin entered the house.

"What in the hell?" Cody asked in a furious tone.

"He got into a fight while I was in the bathroom." Nick sighed, looking hurt.

"I can't belive it! You never do anything like this." Cody looked confused, and as if he felt Justin's pain. But he didn't. He didn't even know pain. Not this pain.

"I'm sorry." Justin said as tears began pouring from his eyes.

"Don't be, buddy. It's okay. Little fights happen all the time." Cody hugged him.

Jeremy was angry. He knew that Nick had done this. He knew it! Jeremy's stomach hurt, and he felt sick. Nick smiled at him. That was it. Jeremy ran to the bathroom and puked. Zack hurried after him.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked through the door.

"Nothing. I just feel sick." Jeremy coughed.

"Okay. I'll be out here if you need me." Zack walked back into the front room.

"Well, I'm really sorry Cody. I should have been watching him closer." Nick rubbed his chin.

"It's fine, I understand. Don't blame your self. It's not your fault." Cody stood up to Nick's level.

"See you tomorrow. I have to go." Nick waved, then left.

Justin ran up the stairs to his room and sat on his bed, crying. Soon, Jeremy emerged.

"What really happened? Are you okay?" Jeremy ran to his brother.

"It was Nick. He hurt me. Like he hurt you the other day." Justin cried.

"It's okay." Jeremy hugged him. "I will never let him hurt you again. Even if that means sacrificing myself." Jeremy allowed a few tears to fall down his face.

A/N- I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I was in a hurry. It's my birthday and my party is starting soon, Thanks for reviewing! Please continue!


	7. Burns

Chapter Seven: Burns

"How long will you be at work?" Jeremy asked his dad the next morning.

"The regular. Seven hours." Cody sipped his coffee.

"Is Uncle Zack going to come over?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"Not today. He is going to take Maddie out because Brad will be at his friends house for the entire day." Cody hadn't noticed the wishful tone Jeremy had used.

"Nick will be here. You'll have fun." Cody picked up the newspaper and turned to the sports section.

"It's Saturday dad, can't you just stay home..."

Cody's ringing cell phone interrupted Jeremy.

"I'll be right there." Cody closed his phone and hurried away.

"Nick will be here soon. Keep an eye on Justin." He called back.

Cody was right. Nick arrived fifteen minutes later.

"How are my two favorite kids?" Nick smiled to Jeremy and Justin.

"Fine." Jeremy said, his voice soft and scared.

"So boys, I suppose you've been keeping our little secret. Right?" Nick asked, his smile looked as fake as it really was.

"Little?" Jeremy choked.

"You... You think what you did was little?" Jeremy asked.

"It was little. So shut the hell up. Ok?" Nick asked, his facial expression was stern and serious.

Jeremy had been hiding a secret from everyone. Not the big one, but another. When Nick had raped him, he had gotten hurt. He didn't know what to do, but lately, it was hurting him worse. He knew he had to tell Nick, but he didn't know what to expect. He followed him into the kitchen, telling Justin to stay.

"Nick?" Jeremy said, almost in a whisper.

"What?" Nick sounded irritated already.

"The other day. You hurt me. I mean, in my room. You hurt my butt. I don't know what to do." Jeremy looked sad and scared.

"I don't care. You should have listened to me."

"But Nick-"

"I said I DON'T care!" Nick screamed and shoved Jeremy backwards. Jeremy fell and hit his head on the sink counter, causing a gash to appear on his head.

"I'm sorry." Nick said in a strained voice. He pulled Jeremy up from the floor.

"I'll just tell dad it's been hurting. Maybe hen-"

"NO! No the hell you won't. Let me tell you something you stupid little faggot, I will not be put into jail because you have a little pain. Do you understand?" Nick had grabbed Jeremy up by the front of his shirt.

"Yes." Jeremy said, a slow steady flow of tears fell down his face.

"Stop crying." Nick said letting go.

"I can't help it." Jeremy whimpered, failing to stop.

"Fine. If you want to cry, I'll give you a reason to!" Nick smiled an angry smile and drug Jeremy into the bathroom. Justin was scared and cried to himself on the couch.

Nick pulled a joint and light from his pocket. He lit it and pulled Jeremy's shirt off.

He took a long drag and let it out.

"Good stuff." Nick smiled, then coughed.

Nick looked into Jeremy's sad blue eyes. Why did Nick enjoy Jeremy's pain so much?

Nick put the joint to Cody's bare skin. He screamed in agony.

Jeremy tried to pull away,but he was not nearly as strong as Nick.

Nick burned him again and again and again. Between burns, Nick would take another long drag from the joint. Jeremy continued screaming and crying.

"Your hot when your in pain." Nick smiled. He kissed the young boy. Jeremy cried and pulled away.

Nick grabbed him by the hair and jerked him back.

"Hold still!" He screamed.

Nick began unbuttoning his pants.

"I hope you know what a blow job is." Nick smiled. "But if you don't, I'd love to teach you."

A/N-OMG! I cried so much while I wrote this. That is so sad. How could he do that to a little boy? I probably sound dumb saying that, since I wrote it. Thanks for reviewing guys. I'm glad you like it. I am writing this because there are millions of Justin's and Jeremy's out there. Just because this one is fake, doesn't mean their's is. This is dedicated to all the ones that couldn't do anything about it. I will advise you now, if you can't take STRONG child abuse, please don't read Chapter 8... Or above, because this will only get worse. I hope you guys stay! Thanks! Sorry this is soooooo long!


	8. Bathroom Talk

Chapter Eight: Bathroom Talk

Jeremy walked out of the bathroom. His lips are covered in wet blood. His eyes are tear stained and his clothes are crooked.

Justin made his way upstairs. Justin followed him. Jeremy went into the bathroom and begin cleaning himself. Justin flinched at the sight of the burns on Jeremy's chest.

"It's okay." Jeremy lied. "It doesn't even hurt."

"What happened?" Justin asked, almost in a whisper. Justin wasn't even sure if he had even said it aloud.

"Nothing. Just, don't worry yourself about me okay? I will be fine. He doesn't hurt me that much. Just a slap here and there." Jeremy forced a smile. He was hurting so bad, but he couldn't let Justin know that. He had to stay strong for him, be strong.

"What are you going to tell dad?" Justin asked curiously.

"I'm going to tell him that we were playing football, and you threw it too hard. Causing it to split my lip." Jeremy answered splashing cold water on his burns, it made them feel better.

"What about the burns?" Justin asked.

"He doesn't have to know about that. Do not tell him!" Jeremy said, his tone final.

Suddenly, the brothers were interrupted by Nick, who appeared in the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked, clearly high from the four joints he had smoked while raping Jeremy.

"Nothing." Jeremy looked into the mirror. Justin moved closer to his brother.

"You have such a cute face." Nick told Justin stumbling over to him and cupping his chin.

"Don't touch him!" Jeremy turned around sternly, slapping Nick's hand away.

Nick let out a strained laugh.

"Come on boy." Nick grabbed Jeremy's hair and pulled him out of the bathroom.

Jeremy gave Justin a look that told him to stay put. Nick begin pulling Jeremy towards the stairs.

"I'm home!" Cody yelled walking through the door downstairs.

"Shit." Nick whispered letting Jeremy go. "Put a shirt on!"

Jeremy ran back to the bathroom and got his shirt.

Nick acted as if he weren't high.

"Hey." He said meeting Cody in the dining room.

"Were they bad?" Cody asked taking his coat off.

"No, but I just got a call from my sister, she wants me to take her somewhere. I told her I'd come when I got off babysitting duty, so I'm going." Nick grabbed his coat.

"See you tomorrow." Cody said looking around for Jeremy and Justin.

"Kids?" Cody called.

Jeremy and Justin came in, forcing smiles of happiness.

"Yeah?" Justin smiled.

"What happened to your lip?" Cody asked bending down to Jeremy's level and looking at his lip with hurt and compassion.

"Football accident." Jeremy smiled.

"Oh." Cody stood up again.

"Well, I though someone hurt you." Cody said going into the kitchen.

'Someone did hurt me dad. Nick hurt me. More than you know. I am so scared. I need you dad. Please help me. help me.' Jeremy thought silently. 'Silent thoughts won't help you Jeremy, you have to tell him. Tell him!'

"Dad?" Jeremy called approaching Cody.

"Yep?"

"I have to tell you something. Something important." Jeremy's eyes were tearful.

"What buddy?" Cody asked. He stopped preparing dinner.

'Oh no! No! Don't back out Jeremy Don-'

"I'm doing bad in English." Jeremy said.

"That's okay. We'll work on it." Cody went on with dinner.

'How can I stop this if I can't even tell dad? I feel so helpless. I'm scared.' Jeremy thought and walked away.

A/N- There's Chapter 8. That's not what I had planned, but it still happened this way. I had a more graphic plan, but it can wait. I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Thanks guys!


	9. Like Mother, Like Son

Chapter Nine: Like Mother, Like Son

Jeremy watched out of his bedroom window as Cody drove away to work. Today would be another terrifying day of Nick. Jeremy made his way downstairs ready to face Nick for yet another beating...Or even worse, another rape.

"Jeremy, I think we should talk." Nick said, almost as if he were sick.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"I know I've been a bad person to you lately, and I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"No your not. You might regret it, you might be ashamed, but your not sorry." Jeremy stood stout, but inside, he was terrified.

"You right. My heart is cold, I couldn't care less about you, or your brother." Nick confirmed.

"Can I ask you one question?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, whatever, but hurry up about it."

"Why? Why do you treat me like this? Treat Justin like this? What did we do to deserve such a cruel fate?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing! Just shut up about it! I don't want you to ever ask me anything like that again!" Nick screamed. And before he knew it, his hand was hitting Jeremy's face as hard as possible.

Jeremy grabbed at his face, and screamed in pain. He tried to walk away, but Nick grabbed him.

"How dare you?" How dare you bring it back! All over again!" Nick screamed. Jeremy was in total shock, tears were actually falling from Nick's eyes.

**_Nick's Flashback_**

_Nick was 7. He stood outside of a bar with his mother while she tried to find a drunk man to pay her for sex. Finally, she was successful and took him home. Nick had accidently walked in on them, Nick's mom was outraged._

_"What in the hell's wrong with you?" She screamed. "You want some?" She yelled, slapping him across the face._

_"I'm sorry, I had a bad dream." Nick whimpered._

_"Bad dreams are for pussy's!" HIs mother screamed. "What do I have to do to get you right?" She asked, hitting him again._

_His mother drug him into the bathroom and burned him with her cigrette, over and over. Nick screamed, hot tears ran down his face._

_"Now, do you think you can act right? Go to bed!" His mother demanded._

_"But mommy, I'm scared." Nick cried, trying to hug her. She knocked him down and yelled at him again._

_"I hate you! Every damned bone in your body. I can't wait til' you die!" She yelled at the little boy._

_She picked him up and drug her into her room._

_"Maybe Gus can teach you a lesson!" She yelled as she drug him._

Nick didn't want to remember the rest. That day had turned him into the mnster he was. He had suffered abuse like that until he was 17 and able to leave. He was just like his mother, and he could not help it.

Jeremy stood there, still looking into Nick's eyes, wondering what he had done. Nick gritted his teeth and threw Jeremy down.

"I will make your life a living hell!" Nick screamed.

"Why?" Jeremy cried as Nick picked him up off the floor.

"Because damn it! Mine was!" He screamed, spit flew from his mouth.

"Come on!" Nick pulled Jeremy into the bathroom. He had picked up a paper bag from the couch.

"I'm not safe here anymore." Nick muttered.

He pulled the items in the bag out. There was hair dye and a razor. Nick quickly cut Jeremy's hair and died it brown.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked, crying now.

"Your going with me." Nick said, more calmly.

"Where?" Jeremy screamed as Nick pulled him out of the bathroom.

"Far, far away." Nick spoke.

Justin was in the living room now, he was surprised by Jeremy's new hair.

"We're leaving!" Nick yelled at Justin and continued.

"No!" Justin yelled running to Nick. "Leave him here."

"Get your ass out of my face before you get hurt." Nick shoved him backwards.

"Stop it." Jeremy protested.

But Justin didn't stop, and neither did Nick.

Nick punched Justin, kicked him, and threw him into the wall. Justin stood up, ready for another hit. Nick, wanting to get away, picked up the poker by the fireplace and swung it at Jeremy's legs hard. Jeremy fell, screaming in agony.

That's the last thing Jeremy ever saw his brother do again...

A/N- I tried to add in a little flashback from Nick's life, did that help? Now the story is going to change directions. Chapter 10 will be set when Jeremy is 14. So about a year later. I don't think I'll describe what happened with Justin til' later on, but the story will go on. Thanks for reviewing, oh and I noticed that I sometimes use the wrong names, like once I used 'Cody' instead of 'Jeremy'. I'm sorry about those, sometimes I don't catch them. Thanks for reading! Chapter 10 will be up soon!


	10. Birthday Bruises

Chapter Ten: Birthday Bruises

'I'm turning 14 today.' Jeremy thought lying on a mattress on the floor in Nick's room. 'I've been away from my family for seven months now. I hope Justin is okay. I've worrying about him so much. My hair is shaggy again. I hope someone notices me, but they might not, because Nick has makes sure my hair stays black, instead of blonde.'

"Are you awake?" Nick smiled turning over.

"Yeah." Jeremy whispered looking into the ceiling.

"Happy Birthday." Nick said running his fingers threw Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy flinched at Nick's touch. He hated it. He hated him.

Jeremy didn't speak. Nick broke the silence by leading Jeremy into the kitchen Jeremy sat down at the table.

"I bought you something." Nick pulled a present from under the cabinet. He also pulled a cake from the fridge and set it down.

"Make a wish." Nick smiled.

'Why? It wouldn't come true you stupid bastard.' Jeremy thought.

"Go ahead, open it! Open it!" Nick was excited for some reason.

"Can I call my dad today?" Jeremy asked ignoring Nick's offer.

Nick shook his head in anger.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you. The one time I try to be nice and you won't even let me. Well, now I'm done. You won't have a birthday. How about that you stupid idiot?" Nick said pulling off his belt.

"Stand up." Nick demanded.

Jeremy hated the belt, but he was more than used to it, he expected it. Nick usually bet him with it everyday after school. Nick had made him a fake name, fake birth certificate, a fake life. He stood.

Nick swung it at him. Jeremy screamed in pain.

"Is this better than cake?" Nick asked hitting him again. After the sixth time, Nick dropped the belt.

Jeremy cried in pain.

"Well, I guess you won't want this." Nick threw Jeremy's present into he trash. He then picked up the cake. He hit Jeremy in the face with it as hard as he could. Jeremy howled in pain as blood shot from his nose and mouth.

"Is it good?" Nick laughed at Jeremy.

Jeremy didn't respond. He ran into the bathroom crying. He cleaned his face off and cried into the mirror.

He finally settled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Nice of you to join me again." Nick had just finished cleaning the cake from the floor.

Jeremy didn't speak. He just sit down at the table again.

"Nick, can I please call him? Just so he knows I'm alright? I want to know how Justin is, how Zack is, Bradley, Maddie. I miss them so much Nick." Jeremy said, hoping Nick wouldn't beat him again.

"I know you do." Nick set down beside Jeremy, "But, I can't let you, so don't ask anymore. You make me really mad when you want to leave, and I can't control myself." Nick stood up and left the room.

'This is the worst birthday ever. I can't wait til' Nick's asleep and call dad, we only have the cell phone that Nick hides, not a real one. I can't tell, he'll kill me. I'm doomed to this horrible life, but I'm starting to feel normal here. I have to be strong. I have to be tough. I guess, I'll have to be like Nick.' Jeremy though, looking out of the window.

A/N- There's Chapter 10. I hope you guys like it. I hope it's not too boring or anything because I have so many ideas that there will probably be like 25-30 chapters. But you guys are loyal, and I want to thank you for that. Thanks for reviewing! Your the best!


	11. Hidden Bruises

Chapter Eleven: Hidden Bruises

Jeremy walked into his English class and set in the back of the room. He was very antisocial, because Nick beat him if he talked to anyone.

"Hi." A little boy beside Jeremy smiled.

It was Ricky Smith. Jeremy knew that everyone disliked Ricky because he was too smart, etc. Ricky reminded Jeremy of his dad.

"Hey." Jeremy spoke, something he didn't do too often.

"What's up?" Ricky asked.

"Dunno, why are you sitting in the back?" Jeremy asked. Ricky always took a seat in the front of class.

"Kevin Bonner is throwing paper wads at me, so I'm setting back here." Ricky nodded.

"Well, I have work to do, so..." Jeremy trailed off starting the assignment.

"Right." Ricky said starting his.

Ricky looked at Jeremy's arm. His sleeve was up and a huge belt bruise was visible. He didn't know what to say.

"Jeremy?" Ricky whispered, he didn't know why, everyone was talking and working together on the assignment that was written on the board.

"Yeah." Jeremy said, slightly annoyed.

"What happened to your arm? Are you okay?"

Jeremy looked to his arm and jerked his sleeve down. He was terrified.

"I'm fine Ricky. We're guys, we'll have our bruises and scars." Jeremy tried sounding normal, but he was talking too fast to sound normal.

Ricky didn't believe him, but he stayed quiet for the rest of class.

Later that day,Jeremy came home only too see Nick waiting on him.

"How was your day?" Nick asked.

"Fine. Some kid kept bugging m-"

"WHAT?" Nick yelled. "You talked to someone?" Anger was clearly visible.

"No, wait, you-"

"Shut up! You know your not allowed to talk to anyone, and now, you'll pay for it!" Nick said.

He took his belt off.

"Don't worry. No belt today." Nick said.

He walked over to Jeremy and kissed him.

"You know I love you don't you?" Nick said smiling.

"You call this love? I wish you did love me Nick. Like you should. Not as some sex slave punching bag." Jeremy tried pulling away.

"What did you say?" Nick asked weakly. Jeremy had triggered another flashback.

**Nick's Flashback**

_13 year old Nick saw his mom's boyfriend of the night leaving as he got ready for school. The man also saw Nick. He walked over to Nick after checking to make sure Nick's mother, Leslie was asleep._

_"Hey little one." The man whispered. Nick could smell the beer on his breath. It made him sick._

_"What?" Nick asked pulling his shirt sleeve's down to cover up the burns left by his mother._

_"Wanna have some fun?" The man asked, his eyes hungry._

_"What do you mean?" Nick asked, hoping the man meant football or something._

_The man lowered his hands to Nick's pants zipper. Nick flinched back, but the man grabbed him._

_"Don't fight it boy, you know this is fun, admit it." The man smiled._

_Nick cried._

Nick slid his hand down to Jeremy's pants zipper.

"This is fun. Admit it." He repeated.

A tear fell down Jeremy's face.

A/N- Not a very exciting Chapter, but it will get better. I'm trying to think of a way to bring in my next big ideas, but I will soon, but until then, this was just a filler chapter. Thanks for reviewing!


	12. He Doesn't Want You

Chapter Twelve: He Doesn't Want You

Jeremy woke with Nick watching him from across the room.

"Good night?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Jeremy muttered.

"I have to tell you something about your dad, okay?" Nick asked, setting down on the mattress in the floor, also Jeremy's bed.

"What?" Jeremy asked, a gleam of hope in his eye.

"He made me do this. He told me to take you and never look back. He doesn't want you anymore. Jeremy, I'm not lying." Nick looked sad.

"You are lying! My Dad would never say that! Never!" Jeremy protested, tears catching in his throat.

"I swear buddy. That's why it's been eight months and no one has came. No one is looking for you Jerm, no one. It's just you and me now, Okay?" Nick asked rubbing Jeremy's shoulder.

"But..." Jeremy's tears broke and ran down his face. "Your lying. I know he wouldn't. He loves me!" Jeremy protested.

"He doesn't love you. Cody hired me on purpose. He wanted me to get you off his hands. The night he hired me, he old me that I had to take you and run, so I did." Nick stood up.

Jeremy finally looked convinced. Nick smiled. His lie was working.

"Why?" Jeremy asked crying.

"That's why I didn't want you to call him. He, well, he doesn't want you to talk to him. He hates you. I'm all you have. Your stuck with me, I'm stuck with you." Nick tried to smile.

Jeremy was silent. He just cried. Long tear drops fell from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy." Nick bent down and hugged him.

Jeremy beat his fists into Nick's back.

"Take me home! Take me home to my dad!" Jeremy cried screaming.

Nick hit Jeremy in the face.

"Shut up! I told you he doesn't want you anymore. I'm all you have. Okay?" Nick screamed, and for some reason, tears fell from his eyes as well.

Nick turned to leave.

"Nick?" Jeremy called, his crying was soft.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I l-l-Love you." Jeremy stuttered. "Your all I have. I realize that now. You care for me. You love me. But no one else does. It's just you and me now. For ever." Jeremy said as tears streamed down his face.

Nick took Jeremy in his arms.

"I love you too." Nick smiled an evil grin. He had Jeremy right where he wanted him. And now, things would get so much worse...

A/N- There's Chapter 12. Umm, I won't be updating my other story "Wishing For Breath" Today. I didn't get many reviews, so it can wait to Friday night. Thanks for reading! Please continue! I hope you like it.


	13. Missing: Jeremy Martin

Chapter Thirteen: Missing: Jeremy Martin

Jeremy laid in bed looking at the ceiling. Nick was asleep now and snoring. Jeremy had tricked Nick earlier. Nick thought that Jeremy believed his lies about Cody, but he didn't. Jeremy loved his dad, and he knew his dad loved him. Or at least he hoped he did...

**Cody's POV**

Cody, Zack, and Justin walked through Boston. In their hands were missing posters of Jeremy. Each of them were hanging the pictures on store windows, on flag poles, everywhere. Cody wanted to find his son.

"I don't know about this. He's been gone for eight months now." Cody dragged himself down the road.

"It'll be okay Cody. We'll find him. I promise." Zack rubbed his brothers shoulder, feeling his pain. Zack just wanted to take Cody's pain and rip it out of him.

"Zack who are you kidding?" Cody said, tears now fell freely down his face. "Some pervert has my baby. That man has hurt him in every way possible damn it! He's made him do things that no child should have too. He's done everything." Cody stopped to cry on Zack's shoulder. Zack had been the one to hug Cody. Justin was crying as well now. He was setting down on the sidewalk with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked still hugging Cody.

"No." Justin muttered and took off running.

"Wait! Justin?" Zack called leaving Cody, causing him to stumble. Cody quickly followed. Zack caught Justin a few blocks away.

"What, are, you doing?" Zack kept pausing for breath.

"Running. I want to run as far away as possible! I just want to go and never look back." Justin fell on his knees crying.

"Justin you can't run like that! The doctor told you that if you do, you will break your legs again. Nick hurt you and it isn't going away." Zack said as Cody arrived.

"Are you okay little buddy?" Cody asked bending down to hug his youngest son.

"I want to die dad, I just want to end this." Justin cried on his dad's chest.

"Don't say that!" Cody yelled, also crying. "Don't ever say that." Cody hugged him tighter. "Your all I have left." He finished.

Zack cried to himself as he watched his brother. How could this be happening? What did they do to deserve it? And how would they stop it?

**Normal POV**

The phone ringed again. No answer.

"Please god, let him answer the phone." Jeremy said to himself.

Nick appeared behind him.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" He screamed slamming the phone down and grabbing Jeremy by the hair. He shoved Jeremy to the ground.

"You just made a BIG mistake!" Nick walked towards him.

A/N- Did you like it? I tried to get the emotions right with their characters. I liked this chapter, it's one of my favorites. Did you guys honestly think that Jeremy would believe Nick that easily? I'm not a really good writer, but I know better than that! LOL! Do you guys like this story as much? I can end it if you want, but it you don't, I'll write some more, because I like writing it. I can end it if it's a bad story though. Thanks for reviewing! I love you guys!


	14. Harms Way

Chapter Fourteen: Harms Way

Nick shoved the 14 year old boy into the living room.

"Stay here." He demanded loudly.

Jeremy was terrified. He had never been caught for something like this. He knew he was in a lot of trouble.

Nick came back into the room a short time later. In his left hand was a long leather belt. In his right hand was a dirty sock.

"You will grow up, even if I have to beat it into you." Nick said taking some handcuffs from his back pocket. He cuffed Jeremy's hands behind his back. He then took the dirty sock and shoved it into his mouth. Nick threw him face first onto the floor.

Jeremy grunted in pain.

"Just remember who is doing this. Don't ever forget." Nick smiled. He struck Jeremy as hard as he could. Then again, and again, and again. Jeremy had no choice but to bite the sock as his screams came out in a low cry. Tears ran down his face and soaked into the floor. Nick continued. Jeremy's white shirt now had blood stains all over it.

"I think that's enough." Nick smiled to himself looking at the bloody boy.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Nick asked pulling Jeremy up and taking the sock from his mouth. Jeremy was crying so hard he couldn't speak.

"I'm talking to you!" Nick screamed pulling Jeremy into the kitchen by his hair. He set him down at the table. Jeremy screamed again as his back connected with the chairs back. He leaned up.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed to Nick.

"Good." Nick sat down. "You should be. You did something very bad."

"I didn't believe that dad would give up that easily." Jeremy cried.

"Well, you were right, but that changes nothing."

"It changes everything." Jeremy spoke. "What do you want me for? All you do is-"

"Because! I went through the same thing you are! I remember how much it hurt. I remember the feeling of the belt, I remember the burns, I remember being raped, I remember getting punched, hit, thrown down. I remember everything." Nick was crying now. He hit the table and stood up.

"Then why do you do it? If you know how much it hurts?" Jeremy asked, his tears were calmer.

"It's all I know. It's all I ever had. I always thought it was normal, and even after I learned that it wasn't, I still did it."

"So, I'm not the first?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"No" Nick sighed. "Leslie Markus was." Nick sat down again.

"Leslie Markus? From Boston?" Jeremy asked outraged. "He was my best freakin' friend! When he came to me and told me that he was getting hit, I refused to believe it. I ignored it. I thought he was lying because I was dating the girl he liked. I should have believed him! But, I turned my back on him. You bastard." Jeremy's tears fell onto the table.

"You idiot." Nick screamed belting Jeremy in the mouth with his hand. "I told you to respect me!" Nick stood up.

Jeremy spit blood from his mouth. Nick unlocked the hand cuffs.

"You have to learn some respect! Or I'll keep punishing you." Nick spat.

"There's a difference between punishment, and child abuse." Jeremy whispered.

Nick hit him again, sending blood from his nose. Jeremy grabbed at his nose, but only smeared the blood around his face.

"We have to get out of here. Before he traces the call." Nick led Jeremy to the door. He opened it, and looked straight into Cody's face.

A/N- Huge cliff hanger huh? Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really sad, I know, but there will be more coming soon. Thanks for the reviews! Chapter 15 will be awesome, and yes, there will be blood.


	15. Fight, Fight, Stab

Chapter Fifteen: Fight, Fight, Stab

Cody looked down to Jeremy. His heart sank at what he saw. Blood. Everywhere. On his little boy. Cody shoved himself into the house.

"What in the hell did you do damn it?" Cody screamed. He bent down to Jeremy.

Nick kicked Cody over.

"Stop it!" Jeremy yelled sanking down to Cody. Nick went into the kitchen. Cody stumbled as he stood up. Jeremy hugged him, crying. Blood got onto Cody's clothes. Cody cried too. He was Jeremy's dad, he had failed at his most important job, being a dad.

"I'm so sorry." Cody whipsered into Jeremy's head.

The two begin walking, but Nick grabbed Jeremy and pulled him back.

"You aren't going anywhere kid." Nick sid, his voice like nails.

"Nick, you son of a bitch, you leave him alone." Cody yelled outraged.

Jeremy was shocked. His dad had never cussed in front of him before.

Nick shoved Jeremy down.

"Oops." Nick mocked.

Cody took arunning leap at Nick taking him to the floor. Cody begin punching him and screaming in his face. Blood flew from his nose. In only a second, Nick threw his head up, banging it with Cody's and knocking him off.

Cody shook the dizziness away and took another punch at Nick. Nick ducked and took Cody down this time. He begin punching him.

"Stop!" Jeremy screamed asblood leaked ot of Cody's mouth.

Jeremy jumped on Nick's back and tried to get his arm around Nick's neck. Nick threw him off and into a corner table, hurting his side.

Cody grabbed Nick by the throat and tried to strangle him. Nick's choking noises quick after he pulled a switchblade from his pocket and jammed it into Cody's side. Nick groaned in pain as Nick hit him with a beer bottle. Cody's eyes closed and he lay motionless. Nick stumbled to Jeremy and jerked him up. He then led him out of the house, into the car, and drove away.

About six minutes later, Zack's figure appeaered in the doorway.

"Cody?" He called running to his brother. Zack had been looking around outside, and had not heard the commotion that had happened inside the house.

Cody remained silent. Zack pulled the knife out of his brother's side and pulled a piece of glass from the bottle from his forehead. He ran into the kitchen and got cold water. He dumped it on Cody.

Cody stirred and opened his eyes, pain filled his eyes.

"Jeremy." He whispered.

Zack ran to the door and looked out into the night. Nothing. Nick had gotten away. Again.

"Cody." Zack started, walking over to his brother again.

Cody set up, letting a moan of pain out.

"Cody, I think that Nick might have gotten away from us." Zack choked on his words, and tears filled his eyes.

"NO!" Cody yelled crying. "No, not again, I was so close."

Zack hugged Cody as he cried, blood seeped from his side.

Together, the two brothers stumbled out the door and into the night.

A/N- There's Chapter 15! Told you there'd be blood! LOl! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! I'll add Chapter 16 soon! I'm not ending it for a while. I hve up to chapter 18 written. Um, I'm think I'll rewrite chapter 18 though. I couldn't help it! I added two chaters! My cliff hanger ones! Ahhh! Lol! Regarding the posters, they had put posters up before too, but they had been taken down, gotten torn, etc. I think I'll have to add these things in lol, because it'd make more sense. Thanks for the reiews. Here's the two updates, and I'll probably not update like this again.


	16. Cabin In Rose Wood

Chapter Sixteen: Cabin In Rose Wood

Jeremy looked out the window as Nick drove. It was daylight now.

"We have to get somewhere safe." Nick said as if nothing had happened.

Jeremy stayed silent.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry about what happened, but it was him or us. You know?" Nick brushed his hand threw Jeremy's hair. Jeremy jerked away.

"There is no us." He rolled his eyes.

Nick didn't speak.

"We're almost in Rose Wood." Nick said as they passed a Rose Wood sign. Rose Wood was a town six hours from Boston.

Again, Jeremy chose not to talk.  
"I am beat." Nick smiled pulling into the driveway off a log cabin. "This is my house." Nick sighe.

Jeremy looked at it. It looked like a place yo'd have fun. There was a lake out back, no houses around it. Just a cabin in the woods.

"Can I have any friends here?" Jeremy asked dryly.

"Jeremy, I don't think I can trust you to have friends. You know?" Nick asked.

"Why? I need someone my age to play with!" Jeremy said in a huffy tone.

"Because, look what you got us into last night." Nick reminded him shutting the car off.

Jeremy sat back hard in his seat, causing a searing pin to burst through his back. It still hurt badly from last night.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Fine." Jeremy snapped.

"We'll have fun here." Nick threw Jeremy a bottle of beer. Nick took a big drink of his own.

Jeremy popped it open and took a drink.

It was something Jeremy did often, drinking. And sometimes, when Nick was asleep, he would sneak a joint or some pills. It helped his pain. The two got out of the car.

"I know this seems bad now, but give it some time." Nick smile.

"We'll have a lot of fun. Just you wait." Nick took another big drink and led Jeremy into the house.

It was nice. It looked as if someone had just left it yesterday. Except for food. There was none in the fridge.

"I'll go to the store later." Nick said.

There was even an indoor pool off the first bedroom. Nick looked at it and smiled. The water had stayed clean. Nick took Jeremy into the room.

"Wanna swim?" He asked.

Jeremy really wanted too. He hadn't done anyhing normal in forever. "Yeah." He smiled. He hadn't smiled in a long time.

Nick pulled his own shirt and pants off, then jumped him in his boxers.

Jeremy hesitated now. He knew where this would lead.  
"Actually, I just wanna watch TV." Jeremy lied.

"Nah. Come on in. The waters great!" Nick smiled.

Jeremy frowned and jumped in. Pants, shirt, everything.

Nick swam over to him.

"Take your shirt off. It will help your wounds." Nick said pulling the shirt off.

He then swam away. Nick was right. The water felt amazing. Jeremy splashed around for a while.

"I'm gonna call for pizza." Nick said getting out of the pool and walking into the living room. Nick could see Jeremy from the living room.

Jeremy frowned and looked around. He wished his dad and brother where here instead of Nick.

"They're closed." Nick frowned. "I'll order from somewhere else later."

Nick entered the pool again. He kissed Jeremy.

"Please don't." Jeremy said.

"Don't worry. I'll be quick." Nick said continuing.

A/N- There's Chapter 17! I hope you guys liked it. I know it was a little slow. Thanks for reviewing! Chapter 18 will be up soon!


	17. Fish Hooks

Chapter Seventeen: Fish Hooks

Jeremy woke early the next morning and went into the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" Nick asked.

"Fine, I guess." Jeremy said in a low, almost silent voice. The truth was that he hadn't slept very good at all. The belt wounds on his back had made it hard for him to lie on his back.

"I thought we could go down to the pond and wish." Nick said, Jeremy noticed some fishing poles in the corner.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Because, the last few days have been hectic. Don't you just want to lie back and relax?" Nick asked.

"I haven't been fishing since I was Twelve. Me, dad, Justin, Zack, and Bradley went. I miss them." Jeremy added at the end.

"Well, your dad is just a gay idiot, so I'll show you the real way to fish." Nick laughed.

"No he's not!" Jeremy yelled.

Nick led Jeremy out to the pond and they casted their line out. Somehow, the lines crossed and tangled. Nick became furious.

"What in the hell is your damn problem kid? Who do you think you are?" Nick screamed jerking his pole.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I just-"

"Your stupid or something. You don't let your line cross mine. Don't you know anything?" Nick slapped Jeremy across the face as hard as he could. His hand imprint was left. Nick finally got the poles onto the bank. He pulled Jeremy's fish hook off. He walked over to him.

"I think you'd look cool if your ear was pierced." Nick said grabbing Jeremy's ear and looking at it.

"No. Dad always said that he didn't want me to have piercing." Jeremy said, flenching.

"Really?" Nick asked with a twisted smile.

All at once, Nick stabbed the fish hook thew Jeremy's ear. Jeremy screamed as hot red blood leaked down his face. Nick pulled the fish hook out and smiled.

"Let me just get your shirt off now." Nick said pulling Jeremy's shirt off.

He took the fish hook and ran it down Jeremy's stomach several times, blood ran down it and into his pants. Jeremy cried.

"Let's go home." Nick said pulling Jeremy towards the cabin.

Once inside, Nick rubbed cold ice cubes over Jeremy's back and got a belt.

"I think you deserve this." He said sternly.

He let the belt connect with Jeremy's back.

It opened the old wounds, as well as new ones. Nick continued two more times.

Nick dropped the belt.

"I'm sorry." He said, seeing the tears fall from Jeremy's eyes.

Jeremy ran into his room and cried into a pillow. Nick came in. The bruises, welts, and blood on Jeremy's back made him flench.

"Do you want to get into the pool?" He asked.

"No." Jeremy cried.

Nick took Jeremy by the hand and jerked him into the pool room. He threw him in.

"Well, I think you should." He said and went into the living room.

Jeremy ducked under the water, holding his breath, his eyes closed. He just wanted to stop breathing, to die.

A/N- And there is Chapter 17! I liked it. I'm gonna try to go back to the original stuff now, if I can. Like earlier chapters. It seems to be getting fake after I moved them to Rose Wood. Does it seem fake to you? Okay, I think there is going to be another move in the future, If you catch my drift. Lol.Okay, also, I have already written the final chapter in my head. It is very cliff hangerish. It will leave the next part to your imagination, and it will be explosive. The last word of the story as of now is "Nick". That could change though. The final Chapter is still far away though. Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing, and please continue to review. Til' next Chapter, Bye!


	18. Wet Dream

Chapter Eighteen: Wet Dream

Jeremy looked at the roof. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. Nick of course was asleep, he had been for hours. Jeremy turned over and began thinking. Soon his thoughts merged into a dream as he fell asleep...

"Hi Jeremy." Hannah Lewis giggled.

Jeremy was at his old school, with the people he had been around his whole life...Until now, anyway.

"Hi." Jeremy said, his cheeks burned from embarrassment. He liked her, but it was hard to talk to a crush, you know? You get the butterflies in your stomach.

"Wanna go swimmi-"

"Sure." Jeremy said, cutting her off and embarrassing himself even more.

"Okay then." She laughed. "Meet you at the YMCA after school." He watched her disappear from class.

The butterfly's were literally eating his stomach away!

Soon, Jeremy arrived at the YMCA, he wore orange trunks and no shirt. He was shocked at how good Hannah looked in a bikini.

"Hey." She called walking over to him.

"H-H-Hi." Jeremy said lifting his head from her breasts to her face.

"You aren't looking at me there are you?" She asked, her face stern.

"N-No. No, of course not." He laughed uncomfortably.

She bent down to his ear, she was only an inch taller.

"It's okay if you were, I don't blame you, It's not like I don't check you out too." Hannah turned and walked away.

Jeremy stood there, frozen in time, goosebumps covered his body. He watched as she jumped back into the pool...

"JEREMY!" Jeremy heard Nick's voice and woke with a start.

He knew what had happened. He felt the warm sticky sensation below his belt line. He didn't know if he was embarrassed, or happy.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"You, You...Did that all over the bed!" Nick screamed.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy said running into the bathroom. He soon emerged in a new pair of shorts.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Jeremy asked seeing Nick's face when he came out.

"You better believe it." Nick said grabbing him by the hair.

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Jeremy cried.

"I don't give a fuck." Nick said throwing Jeremy onto the kitchen floor.

Nick lit a joint and inhaled.

"What to do with you?" He asked Jeremy.

"Can I just go back to bed?"

"And cum all over again? No! Your in big trouble for this one." Nick began opening and slamming drawers.

"Got it." He smiled. He pulled six drug needles from the drawers. Jeremy already had his shirt off.

"Lay down." He yelled.

"But Ni-"

"LAY DOWN!"

Jeremy did so. Nick stabbed the six needles into Jeremy's back hard. Jeremy screamed in pain. Nick smiled.

"Feel good?" Nick asked with a bright smile on his face. Tears ran down Jeremy's face, but he didn't answer.

Nick got a hammer from the room next to the kitchen and returned.

One by one, he hit the needles into Jeremy's back. The welts, bruises, and cuts from the belt beatings were still there and now covered in blood.

"Please stop." Jeremy choked on his tears.

"Don't worry." Nick pulled the needles out slowly, so that it hurt more. He threw the bloody needles down in front of Jeremy's face. "I'm all done."

Jeremy rolled into a ball and cried as his blood painted the white floor tiles.

"What in the hell? Get up!" Nick screamed. "Your getting my damn floor bloody."

Jeremy stumbles as he stood up. He hurt so much he was numb.Nick belted him across the face. Jeremy cried, but stood back up straight. Nick hit him again, this time, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the floor, chipping one of his left teeth.

Jeremy stood, blood ran down his legs from his face, and down his face and stomach.

"Go take a damn bath. And get ready to leave. We're moving back to Boston." Nick announced.

"I'm going home?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

"No."

"Gosh Nick, when is this going to end?" Jeremy cried.

"End?" Nick asked confused. He walked over to Jeremy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jeremy, our games are just beginning." Nick shoved Jeremy towards the bathroom.

A/N- My 18th Chapter! Yay! J/K. Anyways, thanks Rebecca, I did wonder where Fudge went, if you talk again, explain this awesome chapter! J/K, was it good? Was the wet dream too much? I mean he is a 14 year old boy. Okay, want a sneak peak? I'll tell you what the 19th chapter will be called! Chapter Nineteen: Darkness Storms. It will make more sense after you've ready it! Thanks for reviwing, let Fudge know that I hope everything's fine with the grounding, and I hope for a return when Grounding is done. You two are my most loyal readers! I think you Rebecca have followed me since my first story ever here, I'm glad there are people like you and Fudge around here, without you, my stories would fail! Thanks so much! Chapter 19 will be up soon! Oh, and I'll update Wishing For Breath soon, I'm tired of adding dumb chapters, when I think of a good one, I'll update!


	19. Darkness Storms

Chapter Nineteen: Darkness Storms

Jeremy looked out of a window in the kitchen. He watched as Nick put all of their things into the car. It was pitch black dark and a wicked storm was taking place. Jeremy wasn't scared though. Being scared didn't help, so why do it? Why give Nick the satisfaction? He was a big boy now and he was ready to play like one. No matter what.

"Ready?" Nick asked running in breathlessly. He was drenched from head to toe from the furious rain outside.

"Sure, whatever." Jeremy took in a deep breath and followed Nick out into the dark. The rain was bitter and cold on his skin, but his back loved it. It felt refreshing.

"Hurry!" Nick yelled from in front of Jeremy. Even though he was yelling, the rain, wind, and thunder made it sound like a whisper.

Jeremy slammed the door shut on the car as he got in. Nick blew on his hands to warm them up. He then drove away into the storm.

"We're here." Nick announced after hours of driving. It was early morning, still dark, and still storming.

Jeremy looked at the feeble white house. It was a trash bin.

"Nice." Jeremy said sarcastically as they walked into the house. It too was already furnished like the previous one.

"I have many houses. I never know when I'll need them." Nick said seeing Jeremy's expression.

"How far are we from the Tipto-"

"That's not why we're here." Nick cut him off.

"Than why are we Nick? To make me suffer some more?" Jeremy asked.

"Nah. You've suffered alot. I have someone for you to meet." Nick smiled, leading him into the bedroom.

"His name is Daniel Ryser. He's fourteen and you'll make perfect friends." Nick.

Daniel was about 5'8, skinny, blonde hair, with a small faint scar on his left ear. He sat in the corner of the room crying.

"How long has he been here?" Jeremy asked.

"About three months. I had him locked in and came to check up while you were asleep sometimes." Nick smiled.

Jeremy gave Nick a look of disgust.

"I love you too." Nick smiled, then let it drop. "Go ahead and make friends." Nick said going into the main room.

Jeremy slowly made his way over to Daniel. He slid down the wall beside him. Thunder filled their ears,while lightning filled the room with flashes of light.

"Hi." Jeremy said.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked, sounding scared.

"My names Jeremy. I have been going through this for ten months. I've been with him for nine." Jeremy said, noticing burns on Daniel's neck. "Did he do this?" Jeremy asked running his finger over one.

Daniel flinched.

"I'm sorry." Jeremy jerked his arm back.

"That's okay, it's just, Nick, he-"

"I know Daniel. He's done it to me like thirty times." Jeremy frowned, feeling terrible for his new friend.

"I'm glad your here." Daniel said looking up for the first time.

"I'm not." Jeremy frowned.

"What do you think he'll do next?" Daniel asked, looking down again.

"I don't know. That's what scar-" Jeremy stopped noticing Nick entering the room. He undid his belt and threw it down.

"Hello boys. Who wants to go first?" He smiled.

Both Jeremy and Daniel looked hurt and scared. Why? Why was this happening to them? Jeremy realized that Daniel wasn't as used to this as he was. He put on a strong face and got up.

"I will." He said as tears fell from his eyes.

"Are you that excited?" Nick smiled.

"Your a sick son of a bitch." Daniel said from the corner.

"WHAT?" Nick screamed.

He got his belt from the floor and slammed it across Daniel's face.

"You don't EVER talk to me like that! Do you understand?" Nick screamed. Blood fell from a gash in Daniel's face.

He sat there, frozen.

A clap of thunder interrupted the long silence. Some lightning followed.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." Daniel said crying.

Nick was furious. Jeremy had never seen him so mad. He hit him with the belt again, Daniel screamed in pain.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Jeremy cried out. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Nick, just kill me! Get it over with! I can't do this anymore, I won't. If you don't kill me, I will." Jeremy's face was cold, yet it looked so innocent.

A/N- Thanks Rebecca, once again. I don't think people are reading because it's in the rated M section and no one see's it maybe? I can't make it T rated, I have too much violence and cussing. There's Chapter 19. If Daniel's character surprised you, don't worry. He surprised me too, but the big surprise is yet to come. I just thought of this idea today. The real Chapter 19 isn't going to get posted, this is the edited version.

The first one included Nick beating Jeremy in the woods, then raping him by a tree. I erased that and brought in Daniel, so that might happen later. Daniel is very important, and has given me a ton more ideas. Also, pay attention to him. He's not who you might think... Thanks for reviewing! Chapter 20 will be up soon!


	20. Making Us

Chapter Twenty: Making Us

"Hi boys." Nick smiled. They looked up at him fro the bed they had been sleeping in.

The boys didn't respond.

"I thought we'd try something new today." Nick said.

Jeremy and Daniel saw the video Camera in his hand.

"What?" Jeremy asked bitterly.

"Let's just say that you boys are going to have a lot of fun with each other." Nick smiled. "Get dressed, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"Okay." Daniel whispered before Jeremy could argue. Jeremy didn't try again. Nick left the room.

"He's going to make us do something gross." Jeremy said.

"I know dammit! I've lived with him for fourteen years!" Daniel yelled in frustration.

"What? I thought you said three months."

Daniel froze.

"I meant three months."

"What is it? Are you keeping something from me?" Jeremy asked moving closer.

"Boys?" Nick asked appearing the door. Daniel had a shirt half way on.

"We're ready." Jeremy said bitterly, following Daniel from the room.

Nick drove the boys deep into the forest, beside a pond.

"No one will see us here." He said to himself.

"What are we doing here?" Daniel asked in a whisper.

"Getting it on." Nick smiled. "Well, you and Jeremy anyways."

"No, Nick, damn it, that's just wrong. Your wrong!" Jeremy screamed.

Nick walked over to him and punched him in the gut.

"Your getting to mouthy kid." He said returning to his camera.

Jeremy got his normal breathing back.

"Remove your clothes boys." Nick demanded.

Slowly, the boys removed their clothes.

"Now, just do what I've taught you." Nick smiled, pushing record.

Jeremy fought his tears back as he moved closer to Daniel. Daniel wasn't crying, Jeremy wondered why. He wondered what Daniel had meant, If was as if he were used to this.

"Perfect." Nick smiled as the boys continued what he told them to.

A/N- There's the big 20! Yay! New reviewers! Thank you so very much for reading, Really, thank you! Tune in for Chapter 21 soon! Oh, and Rebecca, I did have something planned for the needles. Not aids, but something. And, I don't know if I'll write a sequel, this is hard enough to write. Lol. But I might. Who knows? Thanks guys!


	21. With Needles Comes Disease

Chapter Twenty One: With Needles Comes Disease

"Nick, I have a bad stomach ache." Jeremy whined to Nick the next morning.

"Take some pain pills." Nick suggested.

"I don't think that'll help. It's not just my head, it's everything." Jeremy replied.

"Well, you can't go to the doctor. I will get caught, and you don't want that do you?" Nick asked.

"No, of course not." Jeremy responded.

"Good." Nick smiled.

"Well, I have to know what's wrong with me." Jeremy continued.

"Fine. I have a plan, but it might get little bloody, if you know what I mean." Nick smiled. Let's go."

He took Jeremy and Daniel down the road and called a doctor for a house call.

Soon, a doctor arrived.

"Where's your house?" He asked suspiciously.

"Did you come to take care of my house or the kid?" Nick asked.

The doctor walked over to the two kids.

"What happened to them?" He asked noticing their cuts and bruises.

Nick pulled a gun from his waist line.

"Take care of the damn kid, tell us what's wrong with him." Nick demanded.

"Okay, just don't shoot." The doctor begin observing.

"I don't know much, I'd need him in a lab." The doctor spoke clearly.

"Fine. Take us to one. But if you say anything, I'll kill you and the damn kids." Nick said ushering him into the car and driving away with the kids as well.

The doctor led the three into a room secretly and begin running tests on Jeremy.

"Has the kid taken any drugs? That needles are used in?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nick asked, remembering the night he had pounded the needles into Jeremy.

"He has a small disease from used needles. It's nothing too serious, but if I hadn't found it, it could have gotten serious. I can give him a medicine that will cure him." The doctor said writing out a prescription.

Nick took it.

"Thanks Doc." He said pulling the gun up and firing it into the doctors head.

Daniel and Jeremy screamed as Nick pulled them out of the room. They begin running.

As they drove down the road, Nick spoke.

"No more getting sick. I might not get away next time."

"You shouldn't get away you freakin' criminal." Daniel said.

"Shut up kid." Nick demanded.

As they drove, Jeremy looked out of his window. They passed the park. That's when Jeremy saw him. Justin and his friend.

"Stop!" He shouted. Nick's car came to a stop.

"What?" He asked, irritated.

"Can we go to the park? Just for a little while?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure." Nick said pulling into the parking lot.

A/N- And I'll stop there. Thanks for reviewing guys. I think this story will end soon. Ok? I'm running out of ideas. There will probably be 25 chapters. Thanks!


	22. Identity Crisis

Chapter Twenty Two: Identity Crisis

Jeremy jumped from Nick's car and ran to the swings were he saw Justin. He was so excited that he nearly tripped over himself several times. Upon approaching the swings, Jeremy stopped running as his heart fell. The boy he saw wasn't Justin. He had not had a good enough look at him. The boy and his friends looked at Jeremy.

"Want something?" He asked.

"Um, no. No I don't." Jeremy whispered, then he turned and made his way back towards Nick and Daniel.

Nick and Daniel were having a heated argument, so Jeremy stopped and watched secretly.

"You should let him go damn it. You can't keep him forever." Daniel was saying.

"I can and I will. I kept you didn't I?" Nick waited for Daniel's response, but didn't receive one.

"Didn't I?" Nick asked more loudly.

"Yeah, you did." Daniel said staring at his feet.

"Daniel, I don't wanna do what I do, but I just can't help it. It's who I am. All I kno-"

"Shut the hell up Nick. Stop blaming this on your damn mom! You cold have changed! You didn't have to hurt me, to hurt Jeremy. You can say that this is your mom's fault, but it's not and you know it." Daniel turned to walk away, but Nick grabbed him by his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Your my brother, I shouldn't treat you like this."

"Half brother." Daniel pointed out in a hushed voice as he jerked away from Nick.

Nick noticed Jeremy watching. He swallowed hard.

Jeremy looked at Daniel with disgust and anger.

"You lied to me? How could you? I trusted you! I thought you were on my side!" Jeremy screamed, he felt the hot tears filling his eyes. If he had never felt pain, he did now. This hurt more than any beating Nick had given him in the last ten months.

"I am on your side! I hate that disgusting pervert as much as you do. Jeremy?" Daniel called as he followed Jeremy into the bathroom running. Nick was coming too.

"He took me from my dad. When I was only three weeks old. I have been through much worse than you have. That's the truth. I want out as much as you, but it's just not gonna happen, We have to remain stron-" Daniel stopped speaking as Nick appeared in the bathroom.

"I think we should go now." He said breathlessly.

"I don't wanna go." Jeremy protested.

"Too damn bad you stupid faggot." Nick screamed grabbing Jeremy by the hair and slinging him towards the door.

He and Daniel got into Nick's car and watched the park fade away as he drove. Jeremy begin thinking back to his 13th New Year.

**Jeremy's Flashback**

Jeremy laid by Justin on the couch, both of their eyes closing and opening, trying not to fall asleep before 12. It was 11:56 now.

"Are you gonna make it?" Cody asked as he and Zack appeared in the living room.

"Yeah." Justin mumbled sleepily.

Maddie came into the room.

"Hey, I don't think Bradley is gonna make it." She smiled. Cody and Zack peered into the bedroom. Bradley's eyes were shut and he was pulling a blanket up over him.

"Oh well." Zack shrugged taking a drink of his beer.

"Get ready." Jeremy said looking at the TV.

Zack and Cody counted down together.

"3,2,1. Happy New Year!" They yelled. Zack gave Maddie a kiss, while Cody scratched his neck uncomfortably.

Jeremy and Justin laughed at their dad.

"Bed time." He told them.

"Good night." They said in unison. "Love you."

"Love you too."

**End Of Flashback**

Nick pulled into the driveway of the house.

"We're home." He smiled.

"I'm not at home, but hell looks nice." Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up you retard." Nick said hitting Jeremy from the front seat.

Warm blood fell from his nose.

A/N- And there's Chapter 22. I am so dry on this story. I have NO idea what to do next. I guess I'm running out of stuff to do. The end is near. Get ready for the most explosive chapters yet! Here's a little preview, Chapter 23 will be called "Nick Vs. Jeremy"! Thanks for reviewing!


	23. Nick Vs Jeremy

Chapter Twenty Three: Nick Vs. Jeremy

"Nick take me home you stupid perverted son of bitch!" Jeremy screamed and threw a glass at Nick's head.

"You little-"  
Nick trailed off as he jumped at Jeremy pulled him to he floor.

He punched him twice in the face.

"You don't act like this! Do you understand?" Nick screamed.

Jeremy threw his fingers into Nick's face and dug into his skin as hard as could. Nick stood up and stumbled backwards. Jeremy begin to stand, but Nick kicked him hard in the side causing him to fall again.

Nick kicked him again.

Jeremy picked up a fly swatter lying next to him and smacked Nick in the face with it as hard as he could. Nick again,stumbled back. Jeremy turned and begin to crawl away, but Nick grabbed him by his hair and threw him into the kitchen.

"I tried to be nice, but I'm done. Done being nice." Nick said, getting madder as the words left his mouth.

"Whatever." Jeremy spat standing up.

Jeremy looked into Nick's cold brown eyes.

"You won't win." Jeremy spoke.

"Oh yeah?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy answered.

"What makes you so sure?" Nick asked.

"Because, I have months of anger backed up in me! Unlike you, I didn't take my anger out on other kids." Jeremy spoke reaching for a knife.

Nick shoved him down before he could reach the knife. He sat on Jeremy and held his hands down.

"Your weak. Little, nothing." Nick said smiling.

"Let me up." Jeremy protested, twisting and turning trying to escape.

"I find this kinda sexy." Nick said standing.

"I hate you." Jeremy said running at Nick. He head butted him to the floor.

"Bad mistake." Nick grinned hitting Jeremy with a kitchen chair.

Jeremy fell onto the floor. He let a painful groan out.

He tried to stand, but fell again.

"Is that all you have?" Nick laughed.

"There's no winning with you is there?" Jeremy asked as the first tears fell from his eyes.

"Correct." Nick said seriously. "Straighten up Jeremy. Or you'll pay." Nick walked out of the kitchen. Jeremy wished his back didn't hurt so bad. The chair had made his belt wounds hurt alot more.

"I will have the final laugh." Jeremy whispered trying to lift himself from the floor.

A/N- That was a filler Chapter I guess. Just a rage. Um, Two more chapters til' the end. You want a sneak peak at Chapter 24? Too bad, I haven't even thought of a concept. Lol. Although the final Chapter is done. The final Chapter hasn't been named yet or anything, but I will start writing it soon. I have it written in my head. I have since Chapter 12. A long time. Lol. So far, the last word is "Darkness" now. Thanks for the reviews! I love my reviewers! Thanks!


	24. Left For Dead

Chapter Twenty Four: Left For Dead

Jeremy hated Nick even more as Nick drove the boys to a river back in the woods. Today they were going to go "Swimming".

"Are you two ready for some fun?" Nick asked from the front seat.

"Yeah! I know we'll have lots!" Jeremy called back sarcastically.

"You need to stop with the smart elic tones." Nick said turning down a dirt road.

"I need alot of things, all of which you aren't giving me." Jeremy said.

"I give you the damn pills for your little disease don't I?" Nick asked, a hint of fury in his voice.

"It's not so little to me." Jeremy said putting air quotes on little.

"Well it's about to get a whole lot bigger if you don't shut your stupid mouth. You've gotten a lot mouthier in your old days." Nick said as the car came to a stop.

Nick, Jeremy, and Daniel made their way down to a remote part of the river.

"Go ahead, jump in!" Nick told the boys as he set a chair on the bank.

"I don't want to." Jeremy said setting down on the bank.

"I'm tired of your freakin' mouth." Nick said, he was already mad and hadn't even gotten started.

Nick picked a stick up from the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Jeremy protested seeing the stick. "I'll get in!"

"Too damn late!" Nick yelled at him.

He struck Jeremy across the face with the stick, a large cut appeared.

"Please stop." Jeremy said slowly, spitting blood from inside his mouth as well.

Nick hit him again, this time in the arm. He continued hitting the boy until he had covered every inch of his body.

Nick threw the stick into the water.

Jeremy laid down on the bank, blood seeping through his clothes.

"Nick, do you have to be so hard?" Daniel asked rushing to Jeremy's side and lifting him up.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

Jeremy didn't speak, instead, tears covered his small face.

"Are you gonna take up for him?" Nick asked throwing his beer and hitting Daniel in the arm.

"Yes. I am." Daniel said, getting angry.

Nick picked up a rock and slammed it into Daniel's face. Daniel screamed in pain as blood ran over his lip. It had broken three of his teeth.

"Stop damn it!" Daniel yelled at his half brother.

"Never!" Nick said picking up another rock and hitting Daniel again.

"What's going on down there!" A voice called from above. It was a man who appeared to be in his twenty's. "I'm calling the police!" The man took of running as fast as he could.

"Shit!" Nick yelled. "Come on."

Daniel started after Nick.

"I C-C- Can't." Jeremy said weakly. "I can't move."

"Damn it! You little retard!" Nick grabbed Jeremy and yanked on his arm. "Let's go!" He demanded.

"I can't Nick." Jeremy cried.

"Fine, than we'll leave you here." Nick said kicking Jeremy in the face as hard as he could. Jeremy watched as Nick dragged Daniel up the hill, then, his eyes slowly closed, and everything was black.

A/N- And there's the 24th Chapter! Chapter 25 will be up soon, and yeah, Chapter 25 is the final chapter, everything will be tied up and everything will end... For now. Yeah, I'm writing a sequel! Yay! Lol. I got alot of reviews for this, so I'll be starting Part 2 very shortly. I finished Chapter 25 yesterday, but since I'm writing a sequel, I have to go rewrite it. Well, enjoy this Chapter, I'm going to rewrite Chapter 25!


	25. My Dad, My Nightmare

Chapter Twenty Five: My Dad, My Nightmare

"He's moving."

"His eyes are opening."

Jeremy's vision was blurred, but he saw doctors and nurses scattered around him.

He moved uncomfortably.

"It's okay child. You'll be okay." One doctor said. Jeremy was in alot of pain.

"Dad?" Jeremy asked weakly.

"No, I'm the doctor. Your dad hasn't been identified yet. He'll go to jail for this." The doctor said as he worked.

"N-No. He didn't do this." Jeremy spoke softly.

Jeremy's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep again.

Three hours later, he opened his eyes and looked around him. He didn't see anyone.

A nurse appeared in the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sweetly.

Jeremy remained silent.

"Your dad was here earlier, but he and your brother went to get you something to eat. He'll be back any time." The nurse said and departed the room.

Jeremy was so happy he had to do everything possible to keep himself from jumping up and dancing around. The pain he was feeling couldn't do anything to his happiness.

Jeremy waited, very excited to his dad, his brother, his uncle, his cousin, his aunt, everyone. He had missed them all.

Hours passed and Cody didn't show up, soon darkness fell upon the hospital room, Jeremy was confused and worried. A feeling of fear rushed over him when two doctors appeared in his room.

"Jeremy, your dad said he's very sorry to be running late, but he will be here soon, he's on his way now. With your brother." The first doctor smiled and followed the second one out.

Jeremy hoped that Cody and Justin were alright. He'd die if anything happened to them. He would do anything to stop anything from happening to him.

"Your dad is here." A nurse said through the door. She left, seconds later, a man appeared in Jeremy's room. Nick. He had an evil grin on his face and Daniel stood by his side.

"I'm so sorry son, are you okay?" Nick smiled shutting the door.

"No! No! Stay away! Leave me alone. Please!" Jeremy cried out.

"SHHH!" Nick demanded.

"You do anything stupid and your dad and brother will die. I promise you that." Nick sneered.

Jeremy knew what he had to do. He had to listen.

"I'm so glad your alright." Nick smiled.

He walked over to Jeremy and ripped several IV wires from him. He picked Jeremy up, as if he were a baby, and begin walking. Daniel followed. Doctors watched suspiciously as Nick made his way through the hospital, but none of them spoke. Nick continued carrying him out to his car. He put Jeremy in. Nick got into the driver's side as Daniel got into the back seat.

"Don't worry. Things will be different this time. You'll have so much fun with me." Nick smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove into the night.

A/N- Okay, the end of this story! I WILL be writing a sequel. But not yet. I want to take a break from this for a little bit. I'll start writing it now, and when I get a good first Chapter for part two, I'll post it. Well, actually, I will start the sequel within the next two days. So look out for it. The sequel will be called "Stolen Innocence 2: Life's Twisted Ways ". Jeremy's mom, Megan will also be in it. That's all I know. I don't have a plot outlined or anything. I will start it soon, don't worry. I also have a new project in the works. I'm co-writing "Take Me" with Black Wolf Demons, so check that out. I am sending Chapter 3 to Black Wolf Demons tonight. It's the first Chapter that I've written and I'm excited to be working with someone on a story. Expecially someone so good at it! So yeah, check it out! Well, I hope you liked this story, Part 2 will be out VERY soon. Thank you ALL so much! I love you guys! Thank You! Bye...


End file.
